Good News
by FrancesOfTheHamptons
Summary: A story set in the days of newly wed ConVict, which follows the rise of the Hamptons' favorite power couple and their troubled private life.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: **I wrote this some time ago when I had to let out my frustration about ConVict's relationship. I decided to share this with you as a One Shot with potential for more chapters but I have to focus on my "Summer 1993" fic. I hope you like it, enjoy and as always please review. :) Oh and please excuse my French! :D (I really love that language though!)

* * *

><p>Victoria Grayson nervously played with the hem of her dress as she sat in the car on the way to her husband's office.<p>

"How long will it take until we're there?" She asked the driver checking her watch.

"About 10 minutes, Mrs Grayson." The older man answered and smiled in the rear-view mirror. He knew exactly why the beautiful brunette on the backseat was so undeniably nervous. Of course she hadn't told him but he was smart enough to figure it out himself given her previous appointment.

In a way he was grateful for his employer's marriage with his first wife falling apart because for some strange reason Victoria had caught his interest from the first time he had driven her and his boss to one of their early "meetings" at his bachelor pad.

Even back then he had known that there was something very special about the mysterious beauty and very quickly it became clear that also Mr Grayson had realized that.

Long story short, now she was his wife and he had the pleasure of driving her officially. One of the things he liked most about her was the fact that she always began to talk to him. Not like all those other rich people just ordering him around, but instead she really seemed to be interested in a conversation with him. After all, she wasn't one of those high society girls growing up in rich families and treating their employees like some minor species. No, Victoria Grayson was actually just a working-class girl who used her brain and body wisely in order to escape that unpromising vision of the future. He had to admit that he admired her for what she had achieved. She had become part of one of the wealthiest families in the US by winning over the only son of that family who had still been married. This woman definitely knew how to get what she wanted. He could only hope that even though she enjoyed a privileged lifestyle, the company of those rich people wouldn't poison her character completely.

"Here we are Mrs Grayson. Shall I wait for you?"

"No, no, thank you James." Victoria unbuckled her seatbelt and wanted to open the door which her driver already held open for her.

"You should know by now that it's my job to do that, Mrs Grayson." He smiled and assisted her to leave the car safely in her killer heels.

"Oh, yes, I know. It's still very strange for me." She forced herself to smile and fixed her hair staring into the reflection of the car window.

"Don't worry. You look great. Mr Grayson will be very happy to see you." The driver winked and got back into the car again while Victoria made her way through the front door of the office building. Every single staff member seemed to know her name and they greeted her with faked politeness in their voices.

"Hello Mrs Grayson, it's nice to see you again. Mr Grayson is still in a meeting, but he'll be free for lunch in about 30 minutes." The blonde secretary let her know.

"Oh okay, I'll wait here." Victoria explained and took a seat in the waiting room.

"Would you like something to drink?" The blonde woman asked.

"Yes, water would be great." Victoria answered crossing her legs. She didn't feel comfortable in the sterile office building. Maybe it hadn't been the best idea to go there to tell him. She should've waited until he got home in the evening. Before she had the chance to reconsider her decision, a group of men came rushing through the door, obviously in a heated discussion.

Victoria quickly rose from her chair as she noticed her husband leading the men into another office. For one second Conrad let his angered gaze stray and immediately recognized a familiar figure standing next to his secretary's desk.

"Victoria, sweetheart, what are you doing here?" He walked towards her and felt a wave of love rushing through his body at the sight of his wife. He still couldn't believe that he could now call the most gorgeous woman on earth Mrs Grayson.

"I wanted to see you." She replied truthfully meeting his lips in a soft kiss.

"Well, that's great." He put a hand on the small of her back and led her to the group of investors. "Please meet Mr Saussure our most important French investor."

The other man, who was probably some years older than Conrad, stepped forward and kissed the back of Victoria's hand.

"Oh, elle est une vraie beauté!" He said addressing his French colleagues.

"Merci, Monsieur Saussure. Et vous êtes un vrai gentleman."

"Ah oui, et elle est intélligente aussi. Est-ce que je pouvrais vous inviter à ma maison à Paris pour visiter la cité la plus belle du monde?"

"J'aimerais accepter cet offre mais je suis sûre que mon mari a des plans différents pour nous."

"Dommage! Ce..."

Conrad interrupted their little French flirt for he didn't get a word they were saying and put his arm around Victoria's waist. "I actually have a lunch date with my wife. I hope you understand that."

"If there's one thing your father hasn't been lying about it's definitely this woman." The tall man replied in a heavy French accent and smirked eyeing Victoria from head to toes.

"See you later then. Enjoy your break." Conrad excused both of them and escorted Victoria into his office. He hated other men looking at her like that, although he felt like he couldn't blame them. It was natural for Victoria to have that effect on men and it was certainly useful in some situations. Still his jealousy was almost killing him.

"What was that?" Victoria was confused about their sudden exit from the obviously important investors.

"I just couldn't wait to have you all to myself." Conrad growled and pushed her over to his desk catching her lips in a passionate kiss.

"I know how you feel but it was very impolite, Conrad." Victoria voiced her opinion but didn't protest as her husband lifted her up to make her sit on the desk.

"I don't care. I cannot stand that man. He thinks I'll ruin this company without my father's help." Conrad let his hands roam over Victoria's thighs pushing her skirt further up to reveal more of her delicate flesh.

She was clever enough not to dig any deeper since whenever it came to her father in-law and Conrad's new position in the company things easily got out of hand, so she decided to let him have what he wanted.

"I know that you will do a great job as CEO." Victoria whispered into his ear while his hands were finding their way under her dress.

"Thank you, sweetheart." Conrad moaned as he got hold of her panties sliding them down her legs. "This is so much easier without those stupid stockings." He then began opening her blouse kissing every inch of her cleavage as more and more of it was revealed.

"Conrad." Victoria managed to say with an erratic voice. "There's something else I know you will do a great job as." Her hands were gripping his shoulders, but he continued his journey downwards her body.

"I know that you will do a great job as a father." She sighed relieved as his head suddenly shot up.

"What do you mean? Are you, you are?" He stammered unable to stop the smile from spreading across his face.

"Pregnant. Yes, I'm pregnant." Also Victoria couldn't help herself but smile beaming with joy. This time it was real and she had to admit that she was excited to finally start a family in a stable situation with her husband. "I just had the doctor's appointment to confirm it."

"I cannot believe it! I love you,Victoria." He took her into his arms, at first kissing her hair and then turning to her face until his lips met hers again.

After she had lost their child shortly after the wedding, he had never imagined that she would be ready to try again so soon. It only proved to him once more that she was an incredible woman.

"We definitely have to celebrate this!" Conrad announced cupping her face with his hands. "And I have to call my parents, they will be so happy to know that they are going to be grandparents."

"Well about that, I think we should still wait some time, Conrad." Victoria wrapped her legs around his waist drawing him closer to her. "There's still the chance that things could go wrong, you know…" She lovingly took his hand and placed it on her stomach. "I think this should stay a secret between us for a while."

"This time you will be fine, Victoria. I will make sure of that." He picked up her panties and placed them at their rightful place again kissing the skin of her legs as he slowly adjusted her skirt. "Let's start with grabbing something to eat wherever you like." He helped her climb from the desk and entwined his fingers with hers as he wanted to leave the office.

"Wait!" Victoria held him back. "I'm still half naked. You forgot something." She laughed and buttoned her blouse since her husband had obviously been too distracted to notice that her bra still wasn't covered with anything. "Now I'm ready to be seen in public." She pressed a kiss onto his mouth and took his hand like he had done before.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: **I decided to continue this story, because I re-watched some Season 1 episodes recently and fell for ConVict and their troubled relationship all over again. So enjoy and please review. :)

* * *

><p>"Victoria are you ready? It's already 6 o'clock!" Her husband impatiently shouted from downstairs.<p>

"Conrad stop stressing me out! I need some time!" Victoria hissed a devious smile accentuating her red lips. She accurately applied her lip liner eyeing her make up in the mirror of the vanity. She then slipped on her brand new Louboutin heels and stood up walking over to the bedroom to check her outfit.

Yes, this would definitely be sufficient to keep everyone's attention on her the whole evening. The loose fabric of the red dress she was wearing managed to hide her small baby bump and at the same time it was a few inches too short so that it would probably provoke her mother in-law just like Victoria had planned over the course of the last two weeks.

If it was so important to her husband to invite his parents for dinner to reveal the pregnancy to them when he knew that Victoria couldn't stand his mother, at least she would make sure it would be an evening to remember.

At times Victoria even had the impression that telling Eleanor and Edward Grayson that they were going to be grandparents meant more to her husband than the actual experience of going through pregnancy with her together. From the day she had told him they were going to have a child, Conrad had started talking about continuing the Grayson family lineage and all the great things he would teach his son. That was why Victoria was already afraid of failing, of not giving birth to a son but rather to a daughter. She almost felt like being part of a royal family, always under pressure of delivering an heir to the throne. She assumed that involving another Grayson man and his wife, who was a 1000 times worse when it came to family matters, into this would only add to her strange feeling of not fulfilling her purpose within the family.

Therefore she chose to dress up for the occasion in order to make sure that she wouldn't be reduced to only producing children to secure the Grayson family heritage.

"Victoria, come on, what takes you so long?" Conrad rushed into the bedroom, annoyed with his wife's diva allures. The moment he fully took in her sight, his jaw literally dropped open. "Oh, I see this is."

Victoria shot him a mischievous look adjusting the dress around her cleavage since she could now also use her fuller breasts for her advantage.

"My parents just arrived. It's time to go downstairs." He stepped closer to her, obviously aroused by his wife's appearance.

"Well, that's great, I'm ready now."

"Don't get me wrong, but don't you think this is a bit… too much?" Conrad stood behind her placing his hand on her waist and pushing her dark curls to the side to place a kiss in her neck.

"Oh, Conrad, I think this is just right. Trust me." Victoria escaped from his grip moving towards the door. "What is it now? I thought you said we were already late?"

She happily accepted her husband's arm mentally preparing for the torture this evening would bring.

The moment Victoria started descending the staircase, she tried not to look down keeping her head up high. However she could immediately feel everyone's eyes peering at her from downstairs and it didn't take long until Conrad's father voiced his delight.

"Ah, there she finally is, our ravishing hostess!" He opened his arms to hug Victoria and for a second she felt his hand resting just a little bit too low on her bottom. He released her from the embrace kissing her cheeks while she put on the brightest smile, which was especially easy as she saw her mother-in-law glaring at her from the side.

"Victoria, may I say, you look flawless tonight." Edward Grayson took her hand and spun her around like some schoolgirl showing off her newest dress. "How is it possible that you become more beautiful every time I see you?"

Before Victoria could open her mouth to thank him for the compliment, his wife interrupted them.

"Hello, Victoria." She smiled at her daughter-in-law fleshing her teeth also placing two kisses to her cheeks. "Wasn't this dress available in your size or do you only shop in the children's department?" A wicked expression shot over her face.

"Mother!" Conrad stepped next to Victoria sliding his arm around her waist. "We want to enjoy a nice evening tonight, so can you please stop offending everyone only because you had a bad day?"

"Conrad my dear son, you should know that I always say what is on my mind and I don't care if the truth offends anyone. And by the way I had a wonderful day." She patted her son's shoulder as she walked past him taking her husband's arm. "Enrique, make yourself useful and guide us to the living room." She hissed at the Grayson's new employee who was obviously irritated by Eleanor's rude appearance.

"See, Conrad? I told you it would be like that! You have to accept that she hates me!" Victoria whispered outraged.

"She doesn't hate you. She's just complicated. Believe me, she will be so happy once we reveal the news."

"Uh-hu, you said the exact same thing the day we told them we were going to get married. But she hated me even more afterwards!"

"I'm sorry, sweetheart. Just please try to get along with her. This family is so important to her and becoming a grandmother has always been a dream of hers." Conrad took his wife's hands kissing her knuckles before he led her to the living room.

"I do try Conrad. Your mother is the one not willing to make an effort." Victoria quietly hissed before they joined her in-laws.

Eleanor and Edward already had a drink in their hands when Conrad guided his wife through the door.

Victoria put on her fake smile again pretending not to be bothered with her mother-in-law's attitude towards her.

"It's time to drink to a great evening!" Edward announced picking up two glasses of champagne in order to hand them to Victoria and Conrad.

Victoria shot her husband an insecure look for they hadn't spoken about how and when exactly they were going to break the news. Therefore Conrad decided to use the moment and put his wife's glass back on the table. He slid his arm around her waist again softly pressing her to his side to give her reassurance.

"Mom, Dad, Victoria and I have an announcement to make." He smiled at her meeting her frightened gaze, which made him caress her hip. "Our wish has finally been granted. We're expecting a baby!"

Victoria instantly leaned closer into her husband's arms fearing the reaction of the soon-to-be grandparents. Just for a second Eleanor's and her eyes locked and she was sending her an evil glare.

"That is wonderful news! Congratulations you two." Edward managed to distract from his wife's lack of emotions and gave both, Victoria and Conrad a hug.

"Thank you Dad. We are so excited we just couldn't wait to tell you, right Victoria?" Conrad expectantly looked at his wife.

"Yes, I feel so incredibly blessed." Victoria leaned forward to give her husband a loving kiss. In addition she wrapped her arms around his neck to demonstrate how happy they were together.

"Well, I can't believe I'm going to be a grandmother. I'm getting old." Eleanor decided to say something and hug the newly wed couple in order to interrupt the intimate gesture they shared right before her eyes. She knew all too well that Victoria only did this to show the power she had over Conrad. If she was so determined to play that game with her, she could be sure that Eleanor would play along. "Victoria, I'm sorry to bring that up, but we all know that not so long ago you lost a child. And now you're pregnant again, aren't you afraid this might be a bit too fast?"

This woman was out for blood, Victoria thought to herself stifling a snort. "I'm in the 4th -month now and my doctor assured that everything is fine with me and the baby, so why should I be afraid?" She turned to Conrad again placing her hands on his chest. "I'm actually happy that this happened so soon, because Conrad and I are so looking forward to having a family of our own." She kissed her husband another time, because she knew that this was most effective to outrage her mother-in-law. Much to Victoria's satisfaction Eleanor couldn't hold back an annoyed grunt before she swallowed her glass of champagne and had to grant her daughter-in-law the win of the first round tonight.

During dinner Conrad and his father mostly talked about business so that Victoria was glad she didn't have to get involved into the conversation.

"Come on Victoria, you're eating for two. This can't possibly be all you have for dinner."

Oh how she already loved those predictable comments on her pregnancy. How would she survive the next 5 months without telling people to keep their senseless advices to themselves. In the case of her father-in-law however she tried to be polite finding a good excuse.

"It's just that I feel a bit sick. But don't worry about me." She flashed Edward a charming smile while she searched for her husband's hand on the table.

After they had finally finished dessert, Victoria was more than relieved when Edward announced they would call it a night since he didn't want to keep her up any longer.

Eleanor had silently agreed but before she had left she had insisted on speaking to her son alone. In the meantime Victoria had already excused herself to the bedroom where she had changed into a short silky nightgown and waited for Conrad to come to bed.

* * *

><p><strong>The third chapter is almost ready and I'll probably publish it after I updated my Summer 1993 fic. Btw: Thanks little-borgia for the lovely name for Grandma Grayson! <strong>**xo**


	3. Chapter 3

One hour had passed and Conrad still wasn't lying in bed with her, so that Victoria decided to go downstairs to check on him.

She found him sitting in the study with a drink in his hand.

"Conrad, don't you think it's time to join me in the bedroom?" She asked approaching him while he kept staring into the brown liquid.

"Conrad?!" She folded her arms, angry at him for ignoring her.

"Don't you see that I have a drink to finish?" He returned grumpily.

"Not your first one for tonight I suppose." Victoria looked at him judging, while she was trying to figure out why he was in such a bad mood.

Conrad's head snapped around and he glared at her with weary eyes. "How is that of any importance?"

"Well, first of all I want my child to have a sober father." Victoria noticed his expression becoming softer as she mentioned her pregnancy. "And secondly I also prefer a sober husband." She seated herself on the edge of Conrad's desk while his eyes started wandering up and down her exposed legs. All of a sudden he jumped up from his chair, put the drink aside and positioned himself in front of his wife, before he began kissing her hungrily. Victoria was not even surprised anymore since she knew what effect she had on her husband, especially if he was drunk.

"I couldn't stop thinking about you in that dress you were wearing tonight." He moaned into her ear grabbing her hips to move her closer to the edge of the desk. "Let's stop fighting. We've got better things to do."

"Conrad, stop." Victoria suddenly turned her head away from him. "You have to explain to me what that talk with your mother was about because I assume that it is the reason for your current mood."

Talking however was very far form Conrad's mind, instead he leaned over Victoria to lower her down onto his desk while he pinned her hands above her head to keep her from protesting.

"Conrad, I said stop!" Victoria almost choked at her own words. She didn't like where this was going at all. Still Conrad didn't respond to her pleas and started placing kisses on her cleavage.

Victoria's eyes became watery as she started simply staring up at the ceiling. Why was he doing this to her? Instinctively she tensed at every of his touches as he slid her nightgown up her body and parted her thighs. He had already released her hands from his grip when he had noticed that his wife was not fighting him anymore. Nevertheless he had taken that as a sign of permission, but to Victoria this was still her worst nightmare come true.

"Conrad please, don't." She whispered in a hoarse voice. She felt reduced to her helpless 16-year-old self again and therefore her body remained motionless.

"I knew you'd like this." He grinned, obviously not receiving the real message behind his wife's words while he unbuckled his belt.

"I don't." Victoria managed to say, although she had a lump in her throat. "I don't like this, Conrad." She didn't even dare to look at him for she felt too embarrassed.

"Don't play that game with me, my dear." Conrad searched for his wife's face but all he found was her empty gaze staring up at the ceiling.

"Victoria?" He asked the alcoholic suddenly clearing his mind. "Victoria, what is it?" In that moment tears stared running down her cheeks, so that Conrad immediately stopped and pulled up his trousers again. As his wife didn't react to anything he said to try and get through to her, he decided to scoop her up into his arms and carry her into their bedroom, where she buried her face in a pillow.

"Hey, I thought we were being playful." Conrad sat next to her caressing her dark curls, but Victoria immediately jerked away from his hands.

"It's not playful if it's against my will." She said bitterly, raising her head to face her husband.

"Come on, you're exaggerating now. It's not like I've forced myself on you or something."

"That's exactly what you did!" Victoria jumped up furiously, gaining strength again. Her body had been paralyzed from the sudden flood of memories in her head, but now she was prepared to defend herself. "You're an asshole." Within seconds her hand hit his cheek with a forceful slap. "And all of this because of your stupid mother." Victoria shot her husband an angry look before she grabbed her pillow and stormed out of the bedroom.

"Victoria, you cannot treat me like that!" After he had processed what his wife had just said and done to him, Conrad went after her and found her in one of the guest rooms down the hall. He ducked his head as Victoria threw a vase still filled with water and flowers at him.

"I can treat you every way I want!" She armed herself with a heavy statute. "And if you try to touch me ever again, I will smash your skull with this."

Conrad sighed, confused with her irrational behavior. "What the hell is wrong with you?" He stepped closer to her.

"I'm serious, Conrad!" Victoria raised her hand threatening her husband.

"Okay." Conrad stopped. He didn't know how to handle his wife in that moment. They had often fought, but it had never been this serious and he had certainly never seen her cry. Even at their wedding ceremony he had been the one holding back the tears while she had stayed absolutely calm. "What now, Victoria?"

"Leave." She growled, her breathing heavy from the anger inside of her.

"No, I want to make this right."

"I said leave me alone!" Victoria screamed loud enough to be heard by every staff member which was still on their property.

Now Conrad began to grow impatient. He would not tolerate his wife's ungrounded aggression against him any longer.

"I won't Victoria. I want you to come back to our bedroom and stop putting on this ridiculous show." He quickly moved towards her getting a hold of her writs while she waved her hands frantically almost hitting his head with the statute in her hand. He managed to make her drop the piece of art and threw her on the bed. Nevertheless Victoria didn't think about giving up and kicked him into the guts with her foot. Conrad tumbled back a few steps but was quick enough to grab her arms again to keep her tied down on the bed.

"For god's sake, will you stop now Victoria?"

"No. I thought you liked this kind of game, my dear husband." She stared at him with what almost looked like hatred in her eyes. She had learned to protect herself and Conrad had just set off her natural defense mechanism. It didn't matter to her who he really was in that moment. He had cornered here and therefore become her enemy.

"Alright, what do you want me to do?" He asked.

"As I said, I want you to leave."

"But you know that I won't. You're my wife."

"Then I will leave." She tried freeing herself, but Conrad kept his firm grip on her.

"Victoria, come to you're senses. You're pregnant, I don't want to hurt you."

"But you would want to if I wasn't carrying you're precious child?" Victoria raised an eyebrow. "Oh, and let's not forget about this: You're mother's grandchild. I really felt her appreciation for me and the baby today." She continued sarcastically, so that Conrad sighed and reluctantly released her from his grip. Victoria didn't move until he sat down beside her.

She slowly rose into a sitting position staring at her husband when all of a sudden she raised her hand hitting his cheek for the second time that night.

"Victoria!" Conrad widened his eyes in shock while he saw a triumphant smile spread across his wife's face, so that he didn't hesitate to quickly pull her onto his lap. "I don't want to hurt you, Victoria. I would never want to hurt you." He whispered into her ear, closing his arms around her body so that any resistance from her side was senseless. "But why do you keep hurting me? Tell me what I've done wrong."

Victoria shook her head but began to relax in Conrad's arms. He immediately noticed that and pressed a kiss to her cheek. "Come on, tell me."

Victoria knew that she could never tell her husband what scenario had really been replayed over and over again in her head the moment he had bent over her on the desk, so she decided to make this about her mother-in-law. After all she had also really bothered her tonight. "Your mother, Conrad. What did she say to you?"

Conrad shook his head but detected the pain in Victoria's brown eyes, which convinced him to be open about the talk with his mother to her. "Okay. My mother is afraid that something will happen to our child."

"Why? What's her problem with me?" Victoria became angry again as she thought about how depreciative Eleanor had treated her. She was just glad that she didn't talk about Victoria's secret concerning her first, admittedly fake, pregnancy. She was sure that Eleanor knew the truth about it for she had continually tried to stop the wedding preparations but fortunately she didn't have any evidence against Victoria, and Conrad and his father had been fully on Victoria's side.

That was when Victoria had sworn to herself to always be suspicious when her mother-in-law was involved.

"Well, she is very old fashioned, so she doesn't like you still wearing high heels or using hairspray, because that might harm our child."

"But actually you mean she doesn't like me running around in dresses like the one I wore tonight, because I don't look like a devoted housewife." She smirked now and could read in Conrad's face that she had hit the nail on the head. "Did she call me slut or prostitute again? I know that she likes to do that. Our conversations before the wedding mainly consisted of those words." Ha! Her original plan to provoke Eleanor seemed to have worked after all, so that Victoria felt some kind of satisfaction.

Conrad stroked her dark hair and felt the frustration rush through his body due to the ongoing battle between his mother and wife. "I told her she must never talk about you like that again and that she had to accept us together. I was about to walk away from her when she added that she was also afraid of not spending enough time with her grandchild because you wouldn't let her anywhere near him or her."

Victoria was smart and female enough to see right through Eleanor's attempt to keep her influence on the family by playing the loving grandmother in front of her son. "That's ridiculous. If she decides to stop offending me every time I meet her, I don't see why I would not let her spend time with our child."

"That's exactly what I replied and she promised to visit more often so that she wouldn't miss anything of her first grandchild's life." He smiled at Victoria, who already imagined her mother-in-law terrorizing her during the pregnancy, but she decided to keep that to herself and gave her husband a quick kiss instead.

"But promise me that she won't come between us. I really feel like she's trying to drive us apart."

"She could never do that, Victoria. "

"And there's something else I want you to promise." Victoria lifted herself up and then straddled her husband. "I want you to accompany me to the ultrasound I have next month. I don't want to go there alone."

"Sure, I will go with you." Conrad was absolutely sure that someday this woman would be the death of him. His body was aching for her closeness as well as his heart was aching for her love.

She was his personal drug. And he needed her. No matter what she did or said to him, he needed Victoria.

It drove him crazy to feel her hips colliding with his when at the same time her small belly touched his stomach with every move she made while she began kissing him.

"So you really promise?" Victoria whispered into his ear using the power she had over him now.

"Yes, I promise, yes." Conrad moaned and didn't know how long he could still resist her.

"What is it, love? You sound exhausted." She teased, a devious smile accentuating her lips as she enjoyed being in the superior decision. Victoria needed to prove to herself that she had learned to fight back.

"Victoria, please." It was too much for Conrad as his wife started playing with his belt letting her hand slide beneath the waistband more and more often. "I want you now, Victoria." He pulled her back on the bed with him, but she immediately stopped him as Conrad intended to free her of her thin nightgown.

"Conrad, don't be so eager." She said sincerely. "I'm tired, I just want to sleep now."

"But, you…" Victoria placed a finger on his mouth to hush him and almost had to laugh because of her husband's disappointed expression. She pushed the sheets to the side and laid her head on the plushy pillow.

"You want to stay here?" Conrad asked surprised that his wife didn't want to go back to the master bedroom.

"I don't see why I shouldn't . We've got so many beds in this house, so I feel like I have to try sleeping in all of them." Victoria yawned. "So you can either lay here with me or go back to our bedroom. I don't care as long as you let me get some sleep."

"Is that a rhetorical question, Victoria?" Conrad came to the conclusion that he had to accept his wife's wish, especially because this evening had apparently upset her more than he had believed, so that he was willing to do everything to make it up to her again. Therefore he lie down next to Victoria and much to his relief he saw her lips turn into a light smile while her eyelids were already closed. Still Conrad waited for a few moments before he began spooning her in order to see if she would lash out at him again.

Victoria sensed that Conrad was being more careful with her now which made her remember that he hadn't intended to hurt or scare her with his actions and that she had simply reacted so intensely because of her negative experiences with men who had never asked for her permission. She knew however, although her husband often tended to confuse his position as CEO in the company with his role in their marriage, that he cared too much for her to ever cause harm to her.

With that realization in mind, Victoria inched closer to Conrad as he closed his arms around her body and relaxed in his embrace.

"I'm warning you Conrad: If I feel your hands in an inappropriate place, I will not hesitate to throw you out." She smirked feeling her husband's hand resting on her baby bump.

"I love you, Victoria." He placed a kiss on top of her hair.

"You say that all the time. Prove it and go to the ultrasound with me next month." She pressed on that topic for she knew her husband's full calendar.

"I already promised you that. I'll have my secretary add the date to my schedule first thing next morning."

"But not before we have breakfast in bed together."

"Sounds very promising." Conrad laughed and inhaled the delicious scent of his wife's hair. How could she think that he would ever want not to spend a night lying right next to her? As his thoughts drifted off to the evening's events, he remembered that despite his mother's and Victoria's differences, it had been most important to him how proud he had felt the moment he had announced the pregnancy to his parents. And he had to thank Victoria for all of that. "Victoria, I just thought about how proud it makes me feel to become a father now. And I really want you to know that I'm grateful for the things you do for this family. I'm so happy that I found you and that you're going to be the mother of my children. I realize now that I could've never imagined anyone else in that role. It has always been you in my mind."

"Shut up and sleep, Conrad." Victoria tried to tease but had to swallow a lump in her throat. Her husband's word touched her deeply for he rarely spoke about his true feelings and she didn't know how to handle his confession in that moment. After all she was still angry at him and didn't intend to give into him any time soon.

"Good night, Victoria." Conrad kissed her hair again knowing that his wife had not expected to hear those words from him. Maybe he had never expected himself to say them out aloud.

"Good night." Victoria mumbled and already felt her husband's soothing caress of her belly send her into a restful sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>I really enjoy exploring the very beginning of ConVict's marriage and how the typical dynamic between them developped. Please tell me what you think and if you're still interested in how my version of their story will progress. :) xo<strong>


End file.
